Data management devices and systems may aggregate and manage data from a variety of data sources. It is difficult to categorize and process data from disparate data sources when attempting to better use the data managed by and available to data devices and systems. One approach to categorize data is to rely upon predefined categories defined by the data sources and upon data categorization determined by the data sources. This approach leads to suboptimal categorization of data, which limits the usefulness of the categorization and limits the ability to process aggregated data managed by data management devices and systems.